


Imperfect Flower

by meltic_daze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy World, Flirting, Gods, M/M, Mysterious, Or Is It?, amnesiac musings, but is he evil???, evil bastard dates unknowing angel, i think, kinda gay, slightly horny energy at one point, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltic_daze/pseuds/meltic_daze
Summary: A spirit has a strange dream
Relationships: Forsythe/Irus, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, goodboy/bastard
Kudos: 1





	Imperfect Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Its a game of fill in the blanks for poor forsythe  
> Part of the universe ive been building a while  
> Yes i am cringy no i wont apologize

it was the feeling of melancholy that brought him back to consciousness. discomfort in his soul. a tapestry of sickness and rot weaving through his essence. 

the being with no name jolted awake in the nothingness. he gasped without lungs to breathe. he waited for the beating of his heart of air to slow.

As of late, the being had been having strange dreams. They started out fine, pleasant even. An evening beneath a weeping willow swaying in the cool breeze. A hand, so hauntingly dear the space where his heart once was ached to see it, reaching for his. And a face turned away from his own, gazing far off into the pitch black distance. The stranger's flowing locks glinted gold under the light of laterns on the willow's branches. For some godforsaken reason the being had the strange urge to reach out and wind his hands in that bright mane of hair. 

So he did. For a split second it was heavenly. 

A pale hand darted out and grabbed his wrist. it was silent for a moment. the stranger let out a haughty chuckle and stroked his thumb along the being's pulse. The repetitive motion comforted him, and almost lulled him to sleep. Just as his eyelids fluttered shut, the stranger spoke. 

"A rather uncharacteristically bold move you just made, hm?" they said, a lilting tone to their voice. 

the being felt his lips move unbidden."i wouldn't say that." his hand shifted from the loose grip and laced their fingers together. "it isn't my fault i can't control myself around a being more beautiful than our fair Yelnia." 

the stranger tensed in the grip, but then relaxed. He scoffed, apparently unimpressed; "What a charmer!" His tone quieted to a playful conspiratorial whisper. "be careful if she hears you saying these things! She may fly down and pout us to death!" 

the being felt a wry grin form on his lips. "whatever shall we do?" 

Laughter echoed in their little safe haven until eventually dying down into silence . 

blonde strands blew askew in the evening breeze, bringing with it the scent of something scrumptious. it was at that moment the being felt something he hadn't in a long while. Hunger. 

his stomach let out an audible rumble. the stranger chuckled. "my, my! i didn't know someone of your stature could still feel hunger." he arose with a graceful flourish of his cape. 

"come." the blonde stretched out his hand. " we wouldn't want you starving would we?" the fingers flexed. 

the being stared at it for a while. at him. The longer he looked, the stronger the pulsating in his chest grew. his phantom heart was racing and he didn't know why. he didn't know why. 

" are you waiting for a sign from the ethos, begging you to bless them with your presence?" a frown which he irrationally wanted to smooth away slid across that beautiful face before becoming a devilish grin. 

"if you don't you may find yourself wanting of my company." he chastised 

once again out of his own control, the being reached forward and grasped the offering. The palm was warm and, to his chagrin, uncomfortably comforting. he gave a sigh of exasperation. " whatever shall i do without you?" 

All at once he was pulled forward, a shout of suprise ringing in the air. the strangers hand pressed against his back. ah that blasted beating started again. the being knew if he had blood it would've flown to his face. 

the other leaned in. his lips pressed to the shell of the being's ear. he could feel the warmth of their breath- "in all honestly darling, i hope you never find out." lips drew into a smirk at the shell of his ear. the being shivered, from revulsion or attraction he didn't know, and sighed. a laugh huffed into his ear before the other pulled away. 

"let's hope there's still something left for me. i doubt they'd let you go hungry for long." 

finally. finally the stranger leaned back far enough so that his face could be seen. the light of the lanterns washed across it in golden waves, almost eager to lap at any shred of mercy the man could offer. 

It hurt to look at him. Oh how his chest rang with a sweet and sorrowful cry. 

As his eyes danced across the stranger's features he found himself lost and confounded. Mirthful eyes melted into a sculpted nose bleeding towards lips tipped in the shadow of a smile. And yet- as hard the being stared- he was unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The man's face molded and shifted into a myriad of forms that it made the being dizzy with the sensation of merely looking. It was impossible for the being to focus on the face as a whole. 

As he stared on, blinking profusely as if blinded, the beautiful vision evaporated into mist. He awoke to his current ghostly form, hovering in the dark space he calls home. 

The being's head swam with dizziness. 

A name was on the tip of a tongue he no longer had and it drove him near mad with grief. 

Now, the silence deafened him. He had no idea how long he'd been trapped in his so called prison before the boy, Elias, found him. He was intimidating to the eye, rugged brow and perpetual face of disinterest non withstanding, but truly kind underneath. The being had seen the way he tended to friends and strangers. Especially the one known as Sage. For an unknown reason the latter sent a shiver down his spine. 

Pawing through Elias' memories allowed the being to discover where exactly it was he had been imprisoned. A hidden cave, damp and glittering, where the entrance to a mausoleum lay. However, it was not the cave alone which held him, far from it. not only was it heavily guarded by spirits of tribes gone by, but his very prison was not a prison at all. It was a weapon. A fucking axe. Chained to the ground with a plethora of sealing incantations, handwritten charms, and a casing of heavy iron ore at it's base. It's a wonder he was found at all. 

All that protection made the being with no name pause. Perhaps he had been someone important at one point in his life. 

Bah. It was of little matter now. He was a nobody, trapped inside an axe wielded by a stoic twenty year old. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> I peppered in the name yelnia shes the beauty goddess dont worry about it


End file.
